Under the Stars
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Pretending that seasson 2 didn't happen, here is some fluff about Alex, who is insisting they take a break from all the duties, and Kuru, who offers her a wonderful chance to relax.. under the stars.


**Author's note:**

 **I am pretending that season 2 did not exist at all and therefore I can eagerly introduce you some fluff with one of my fave straight ships XD**

"Kuru, honestly I think we've done enough for today," Alex grumbled as she signed another paper. Kuru only smiled and shook his head.

"Princess, we still have a lot of things to get done." Alex only shook her head.

"You know, we should have fun for once. I don't remember the last time I heard you laugh," she mentioned with a smile, glancing at the boy.

Kuru widened his eyes and looked down, entertaining himself with more paperwork, his cheeks flushing red. Kuru sighed once the princess turned back to her small podium and stopped awaiting for a response from him. He let out a breath of relief.

He also missed her laughter, the spark of her eyes. Yes he missed just being with her, not attending the kingdom. But it wasn't like he could have a say on it, after all he couldn't ask her, the princess, to make time for someone as... low as him... right?

The rest of the day went uneventful. It wasn't until the rays of sunlight began to hide in the landscape that Alex dropped the pen she was holding and groaned.

"Kuru, that was enough for today," she stated as she yawned. Kuru nodded, way to exhausted himself to protest.

"Of course princess." They began to save all of their stuff and locked the room, leaving the palace.

As Alex was about to summon Anala, Kuru stopped her.

"Actually, I got something for you. I hope you don't mind princess," he pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck. Alex smiled.

"I don't mind Kuru. What is it?" Kuru smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her deep in the forest.

After a couple of minutes of walking, and Alex constantly questioning where he was taking her, Kuru stopped, letting go of her hand.

"We are here princess." Alex looked around, confusion written on her face.

"Umm I don't see anything ku-" She gasped and kuru moved some branches and revealed the location.

There was a picnic laid there, or at least that's what Alex would have called it. There were also some lanterns hung around, giving light to the space around them. Kuru tapped her shoulder and offered his hand. She let him lead her to the sheet that laid in the grass. Once they say down, Kuru was the first one to talk.

"I thought about what you said, princess. And you are right, I thought maybe this would give you a break at least for today," he mentioned, offering a small smile, hoping that the princess couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating and how his cheeks were starting to redden.

Alex didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't say anything about it. Instead she hugged him.

"Princess, this is not-"

"Sshh I know, but I want to, okay?" She whispered. She could feel Kuru nod and slowly put his own arms around her.

After a moment they both let go, sharing a brief smile before laying down and staring at the sky full of stars.

"I heard there might be some falling stars tonight princess," Kuru said in a low voice. He could hear Alex hum a small response.

"Are you going to wish for something?" Alex asked, turning her head so she was facing him. Kuru raised his eyebrows, his eyes staring at the girl.

"Wish?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, you see one and since they are so rare, you make a wish. It's supposedly comes true too," the princess explained, her eyes searching the sky for one.

"There! Make a wish!" Kuru almost chuckled at the princess' reaction. It was so innocent and so... beautiful. Seeing her close her eyes tightly and then mutter something and then opening then again. Gosh he loved her so much.

It was only after the princes turned to him, and that their noses touched that he realized two things. (1) the princess was so close to him, he could have a closer look at her face, her eyes and of course... her lips. And that leads to (2) which was that the princess was not pulling away. Maybe she was expecting him to do so?

"You didn't make a wish, did you?" She whispered. Kuru gulped, positive that she could see how nervous he was. Thank Anala he was laying down, because if not his legs would have probably given out.

Alex was waiting for his response, not moving closer or further apart. She was so close to him that she was surprised he hadn't said anything about it.

Kuru hesitated a bit, before he decided to take action. He only hoped he was right about his inference because if not, then not even a thousand apologies would make up for his action. He briefly shot a glance at her lips, then back to her eyes, those eyes that seemed to sparkle with eagerness. And without waiting any longer, he pressed his lips to hers ever so gently.

Alex widened her eyes. The kiss couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds before he parted and yet...

Kuru looked away, waiting for a response from her. Or maybe he should apologize right now, maybe-

His thoughts were cut short when the princess, when Alex, pulled his face close to hers again and kissed him. In spite of being taken by suprise, he kissed her back. Her lips were no rougher than the touch of a petal, and it was everything he hoped it would be and more. One of his hands was drawing circles on her cheek, making her smile. It wasn't much later when their own smiles forced them to break their kiss.

Kuru couldn't hide the huge grin he was wearing, and Alex hoped that the night covered her blush. Gosh,who knew Kuru was a good kisser? And who knew that this was all so perfect for her? Perfect place, perfect time, and of course, perfect person. She chuckled at her thoughts before pulling her hair back.

"How come you didn't wish for anything?" Alex asked, scooting closer and laying her head on the crook of his neck. Kuru wrapped one of his arm around her, momentarily forgetting about protocol. He planted a kiss on her forehead before answering.

"Why would I make a wish when I already have you here, princess?"


End file.
